Guide for rookies
Welcome to Roleplay Tenkaichi! This is a guide for new players to help them survive and thrive in an often competitive environment. Character creation The first thing you will need to do is to create your character. You can have only one character save in game per account, so choose wisely. To begin the character creation click in "New". When you click the -new- button, a menu will come up where you can choose a Race. Each one of them has a unique perk. A description for each race is given when you hit OK, giving you a list of their perks and backgrounds. After hitting OK again, you will be asked if that is the race you want to play. If you hit No, you will be taken back to the Race screen. Once you have picked a race, you will be taken to a stat selection screen. These stats are set in stone once you finish creating your character, so choose wisely. When you click the Body Size button, you will be able to pick from Small, Medium and Large, each with their own different stat distributions. You have ten points, so experiment and find one that looks good to you. After you are done with your build, click the Proceed button. If you are a sexual race, you will be asked to pick a gender. These genders only alter what you can produce offspring with. Males cannot produce offspring with other males and vice versa. When you are finished choosing a gender, a screen will pop up with icon previews. You can pick which icon you want to stick with. After you have selected one, press Finished and you will be taken to choose your hair style. After that, you can choose your age. There are advantages and disadvantages to your age. Each race has an 'Incline' in which they can access their full power, also known as 100% body. Decline is when your body starts to fail and you will lose Body % and power until you eventually die of old age. Making before your races incline age will start you with less Body %, but you will obviously be able to benefit from more years of training before decline. After selecting OK, a final box will come up. This is your naming box. Your name cannot be changed after you create your character, so choose wisely. Some races have naming conventions assigned to them, such as Saiyans with vegetable puns and Changelings with cold temperature puns. Macros and keybinding Congratulations! You have created your first character in Roleplay Tenkaichi. The next section of the guide will go over what each button does. Byond as a platform gives the player complete freedom in deciding which button does what in the game. To start your macro adding, click the Roleplay Tenkaichi logo in the top left, or right click the top bar. Hover over Client, then click Macros in the popout bar. A small window will appear when you click this, listing your currently created macros and giving you options to create new ones. These can be global or just for Roleplay Tenkaichi. If you want to create a global macro, untick 'Apply only to this game' and hit New. A new window will appear, listed in the second image below, giving you a number of options. The first is which key you want to use. You can either use a single key, or a key combination which, when pressed, will activate the command you type into the Command box below it. Ticking Repeat will have the command be sent continuously whilst you hold the button down. For instance, a repeated Attack macro will send the command Attack over and over again until you release the key. The most important macro you will want to create here is the 'Attack' macro, listed above. To do this, click into the top Key/Action box, then press a key you want to use. Tick the corresponding boxes if you want it to activate only when Alt, Ctrl or Shift are held down when pressing the key, then tick Repeat and type Attack into the Command box. It is highly advised that you give it its own, single key without a combination, as it is easily the most used macro in this game. The 'ID' tag is simply there for advanced macro users. You can freely ignored it. Congratulations! You've completed your first macro! Now go out into the world of Roleplay Tenkaichi and have fun! Any command in the game can be macroed to a key. You should think about making keys for Fly and Say. Utilising macros in combat will improve your chances of winning dramatically over clicking each skill you want to use one at a time. Multiple commands can be strung together, which I will give an example of now. This macro will use both the Cleave Attack and the Sword Stab skill in one button press. To do this, you must add a \n between commands. If you do Warp-Attack\nRoundhouse-Kick then one button press will perform both attacks one after the other. This can be very useful for certain things.